


Выгорание

by Everwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Мир может рухнуть из-за любой мелочи.





	Выгорание

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 3.0  
> Все плохо. Нет, правда. Одноногая собачка жалобно скулит и смотрит в глаза. Тлен ради тлена.

Мир, как это обыч­но бы­ва­ет, су­зил­ся, свел­ся к од­но­му мо­мен­ту, к од­ной точ­ке. За­кук­лился на за­ле и на иг­ро­ках на по­ле. Весь этот мир сос­то­ял из обыч­ных, при­выч­ных зву­ков: скрип по­дош­вы, глу­хой стук мя­ча, шум тол­пы на три­бунах, ок­ри­ки на пас­сах. Зву­ков и ощу­щений: твер­дый пол, ко­торый слов­но пру­жинит на осо­бо удач­ных прыж­ках, жес­ткий бок мя­ча, гус­той воз­дух. Им не по­луча­лось на­дышать­ся, толь­ко жад­но от­ку­сывать, не­сясь навс­тре­чу по­даче про­тив­ни­ка.   
  
Аса­хи встря­хива­ет го­ловой. Пот за­лива­ет гла­за, ка­па­ет с под­бо­род­ка. Иг­ра тя­желая, тя­желее, чем мог­ла бы быть.  
  
Аса­хи зас­тавля­ет се­бя не обо­рачи­вать­ся.   
  
Мяч про­лета­ет ми­мо, об­дав по­током воз­ду­ха ще­ку, и при­зем­ля­ет­ся ак­ку­рат у по­лосы. Мир за­мира­ет, ле­дене­ет и по­том сно­ва за­пус­ка­ет­ся яр­ким ка­лей­дос­ко­пом, ког­да флаг судьи взмы­ва­ет в воз­дух.   
  
Оч­ко не в поль­зу Ка­расу­но.   
  
Чтоб те­бя...  
  
Ко­ман­да рас­хля­бана, рас­те­ряна, но Укай не бе­рет тайм-а­ут. По­нима­ет, что нуж­но как-то под­стег­нуть Ка­расу­но, зас­та­вить их по­верить в по­беду, но он не зна­ет, что ска­зать. И по­нятия не име­ет, что бы сам сде­лал в та­кой си­ту­ации. Стыд­но приз­нать­ся, но он чер­тов­ски рад, что сам ни­ког­да не по­падал в та­кую си­ту­ацию.   
  
Аса­хи при­нима­ет пас, взле­та­ет над сет­кой, бь­ет со всей ду­ри, но блок про­тив­ни­ков про­бить не уда­ет­ся, и мяч ле­тит об­ратно на по­ле Ка­расу­но. Еще од­но оч­ко не в их поль­зу.   
  
— Эй, во­ронье, где ваш мел­кий ли­беро? — из­де­ватель­ски тя­нет связ­ной про­тив­ни­ков. Он ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, чувс­твуя по­беду. Не рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся — во­роны яс­но да­ли по­нять, что нас­тро­ены серь­ез­но в этом се­зоне, но это уже вто­рой сет, а пер­вый Ка­расу­но про­иг­ра­ли с трес­ком. — Уле­тел во­робы­шек?  
  
Аса­хи чувс­тву­ет, как на пле­чо ло­жит­ся чья-то ла­донь. Он не зна­ет, чья. Вряд ли Дай­чи — тот дер­жит Та­наку и Хи­нату: еще дра­ки не хва­тало.   
  
— Да­вай, Аса­хи, иг­ра еще не за­кон­че­на.   
  
Су­гава­ра. Аса­хи ту­по ки­ва­ет, ку­лаки сжи­ма­ют­ся са­ми. Он ни­ког­да в жиз­ни не драл­ся. Но сей­час ему боль­ше все­го на све­те хо­чет­ся раз­бить са­модо­воль­ную ро­жу про­тив­ни­ка.   
  
Все на взво­де. Ка­ге­яма уже в тре­тий раз уб­ран с по­ля и сей­час си­дит на ска­мей­ке. Укай гро­зит­ся уб­рать и Хи­нату, слов­но вер­нувше­гося в пер­вые дни в Ка­расу­но, а Та­нака мол­чит весь матч и раз за ра­зом про­пус­ка­ет мя­чи. Он то­же при­вык, что его стра­ху­ет на­деж­ный, как са­мо ми­роз­да­ние, ли­беро.   
  
Укай бе­рет пер­вый тайм-а­ут. Он все еще не зна­ет, что ска­зать... хо­тя, нет. Зна­ет, ко­неч­но. Это гряз­ный при­ем, нель­зя, нель­зя так де­лать. Но Ка­расу­но ну­жен тол­чок, пи­нок под зад, ес­ли не хо­тят взле­тать са­ми.   
  
— Нач­нем с то­го, что вы са­ми не за­хоте­ли от­ка­зать­ся от иг­ры, — на­чина­ет он, и хо­чет­ся пос­ту­чать­ся го­ловой о сте­ну. — А те­перь иг­ра­ете так, слов­но приш­ли, что­бы про­иг­рать.   
  
Ка­расу­но мол­чат, смот­рят в пол.  
  
Аса­хи ма­шиналь­но оки­дыва­ет взгля­дом не­ров­ный по­лук­руг и удив­ля­ет­ся от­сутс­твию Нои в строю. Гор­ло пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет, ког­да он вспо­мина­ет, что это, в об­щем-то, ло­гич­но.   
  
Ведь Ноя по­гиб два дня на­зад.   
  
— Ес­ли вы соб­ра­лись иг­рать так и даль­ше, то про­ще бы­ло во­об­ще не вы­ходить на по­ле, — про­дол­жа­ет Укай. В не­кото­рых ве­щах иног­да при­ходит­ся быть без­жа­лос­тным.  
  
— Ре­бята, — Та­кеда пре­дус­мотри­тель­но спа­са­ет Укая. Тот рад до иди­отиз­ма: у учи­теля луч­ше по­лучит­ся до­нес­ти нуж­ную мысль. — Я по­нимаю, что вам тя­жело. Пе­режить та­кое труд­но да­же во взрос­лом воз­расте. Но раз вы по­пали сю­да, то сто­ит при­ложить все уси­лия, что­бы Ни­шиное бы­ло не стыд­но за вас. Да­же ес­ли вы про­иг­ра­ете се­год­ня, сде­лай­те это так, что­бы про­тив­ник дол­го по­том еще не чувс­тво­вал зем­ли под но­гами.   
  
Аса­хи чес­тно не слу­ша­ет, что го­ворит Дай­чи. Ему чес­тно все рав­но. Он не спал двое су­ток и вре­мя от вре­мени те­ря­ет ощу­щение ре­аль­нос­ти. Ра­зум уп­ря­мо пы­та­ет­ся убе­дить его в том, что он ви­дит дур­ной сон и ни­чего боль­ше. Что ему прис­нился тот злос­час­тный зво­нок, раз­бу­див­ший его ран­ним ут­ром. Что ему прис­нился взвол­но­ван­ный сры­ва­ющий­ся го­лос Су­гава­ры, раз за ра­зом пы­тав­ше­гося рас­ска­зать, что же про­изош­ло. И взгляд Та­наки, в ко­тором по­полам — тос­ки и не­верия. Собс­твен­ный не пом­нит. Аса­хи не пом­нит, что­бы смот­релся в зер­ка­ла пос­ледние па­ру дней. Хо­тя, сто­ит быть от­кро­вен­ным, он во­об­ще пло­хо пом­нит пос­ледние сут­ки. Ему все еще хо­чет­ся ве­рить, что вся эта си­ту­ация — глу­пая до аб­сурда — толь­ко злая шут­ка собс­твен­но­го ра­зума, ко­торый по­нем­но­гу у­ез­жа­ет от нап­ря­жения, вол­не­ния и не­досы­па.   
  
Три уб­людка, за­ловив­ших мел­ко­го шке­та поз­дним ве­чером, удар и не­удач­ное па­дение за­тыл­ком на ка­мень — что мо­жет быть ба­наль­нее. Лю­ди так не уми­ра­ют, не мо­гут уми­рать так глу­по.   
  
Ему все снит­ся.   
  
Аса­хи прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за на миг. Он чер­тов­ски ус­тал и уже ни­чего не чувс­тву­ет. Не мо­жет. Внут­ри гул­ко и пус­то, как в заб­ро­шен­ном до­ме.   
  
 _— Эй, Аса­хи-сан, а что ты бу­дешь де­лать, ког­да мы по­бедим?_  
  
— А на­до что-то де­лать? — удив­ля­ет­ся Аса­хи.   
  
— Ну, ко­неч­но! — вос­кли­ца­ет Ноя, раз­ма­хива­ет ру­ками и пры­га­ет вок­руг не­го, слов­но за­вод­ной ля­гушо­нок. — Ты прос­то пред­ставь! Мы же бу­дем чем­пи­она­ми. Это поч­ти как ге­рои! Нас вся Япо­ния знать бу­дет!  
  
Аса­хи кук­сится от этой мыс­ли, слиш­ком жи­во пред­став­ляя и тол­пы фа­наток, пы­та­ющих­ся ра­зоб­рать всю ко­ман­ду на су­вени­ры, и тол­пы ре­пор­те­ров с их мик­ро­фона­ми, ка­мера­ми и бес­ко­неч­ны­ми воп­ро­сами, и тол­пы за­вис­тни­ков, го­товя­щих ужас­ную месть...  
  
— А ты что бу­дешь де­лать, Ноя? — спра­шива­ет Аса­хи, про­гоняя жут­кие кар­тинки.   
  
Ноя ду­ма­ет не­дол­го.  
  
— Приг­ла­шу Ки­ёко-сан на сви­дание!  
  
— А как же я? — те­ря­ет­ся Аса­хи. Тот хо­хочет, гля­дя на не­го.  
  
— Ты бы ви­дел свое ли­цо! — и приб­ли­жа­ет­ся в до­ли се­кун­ды, вста­ет на цы­поч­ки: — Я по­шутил, Аса­хи-сан. Чес­тно.   
  
Это бы­ло ка­кую-то не­делю на­зад. Или доль­ше? Он не пом­нит.  
  
Аса­хи при­нима­ет пас поч­ти рав­но­душ­но, пры­га­ет ме­хани­чес­ки. Вы­ше, еще вы­ше, бей так, что­бы да­же же­лез­ная сте­на Да­теко рас­сы­палась на ос­колки. Ру­ка не­ме­ет до лок­тя, но мяч вми­на­ет в пол за бло­киру­ющи­ми про­тив­ни­ками, и Ка­расу­но по­луча­ет свой балл.   
  
— От­лично! Так дер­жать! — кри­чит Дай­чи, и ко­ман­да бод­ро вскри­кива­ет, пос­те­пен­но воз­вра­ща­ясь в сос­то­яние шум­ной во­ронь­ей стаи. Аса­хи ви­дит их как буд­то со сто­роны. У мно­гих крас­ные гла­за.   
  
— У нас проб­ле­мы с за­щитой, — го­ворит Дай­чи и поч­ти да­вит­ся сло­вами.  
  
«У нас ее нет».  
  
— Уси­лить ее нуж­ным об­ра­зом мы вряд ли су­ме­ем.  
  
«Не су­ме­ем».  
  
— Нуж­но уси­лить на­пор. Они спе­ци­али­зиру­ют­ся на ата­ке, за­щиты тол­ко­вой у них нет, а ли­беро сла­бый.   
  
На сло­ве «ли­беро» Аса­хи все-та­ки дер­га­ет, он сно­ва пы­та­ет­ся най­ти Ною взгля­дом, одер­ги­ва­ет се­бя. Су­га смот­рит на не­го, как на смер­тель­но боль­но­го. Он единс­твен­ный из всех знал, что Аса­хи и Ноя не прос­то друзья. Он же ло­вит Аса­хи на ка­ких-то па­ру се­кунд и бро­са­ет ко­рот­кое:  
  
— Вы­иг­рай. Вы­иг­рай за не­го.   
  
Аса­хи ду­мал, что все эмо­ции ос­та­лись в по­луза­бытом «вче­ра» и зер­ка­лах, в ко­торых он не пом­нит сво­его от­ра­жения. Но по­нима­ет, что это не так, ког­да пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет гор­ло. Ему ад­ски боль­но и ка­жет­ся, что из не­го выд­ра­ли ку­сок на жи­вую. Ему страш­но хо­лод­но и тя­нет обер­нуть­ся, на­зад, ту­да, где всег­да за­нима­ет мес­то ма­лень­кий ли­беро, хо­тя он и зна­ет, что его там нет и уже не бу­дет.   
  
— Возь­ми эту по­беду. За вас обо­их.   
  
Аса­хи ки­ва­ет.  
  
Ему ка­жет­ся, что Ноя прев­ра­тил­ся в стоп­ку фо­тог­ра­фий, и те вы­горе­ли жир­ным си­зым пеп­лом, ко­торый тут же раз­ме­тало вих­рем от ле­тяще­го мя­ча. Что сго­рело, го­реть уже не мо­жет. Но внут­ри жжет до ощу­тимой бо­ли, гор­ло сад­нит, а гла­за бо­лят. Аса­хи не чувс­тву­ет ног и рук, но обе­ща­ет, что они по­бедят. Что он точ­но что-ни­будь сде­ла­ет по­том, ког­да они ста­нут чем­пи­она­ми, поч­ти ге­ро­ями, и ког­да их бу­дет знать вся Япо­ния.   
  
Мяч вле­та­ет в по­ле про­тив­ни­ка. Ка­расу­но за­раба­тыва­ют еще од­но оч­ко.


End file.
